


15th Birthday

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primrose Everdeen turns 15.  This is my AU series where Katniss and Peeta didn't survive the 3rd Quarter Quell and the Revolution didn't happen.  Haymitch returned home and felt responsible for Katniss's mother and sister and moved them into his home but their "fake" family becomes more real each year.  This chapter has no character death but I list it as a warning because Katniss and Peeta are dead in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch had remained semi sober for his walk to the bakery. He was pleased to see Mr. Mellark and not his wife were serving customers. Paul Mellark sighed when he saw the only surviving Victor.

“Haymitch…hello.

Haymitch nodded. “Paul….I’m here to pick up the cake for Primrose.

The baker took it out of the window. A large chocolate sheet cake which looked like a field of daisies was growing out of it.

“Is it what you wanted? The baker asked.

“Yeah. She loves daisies. Calla told me she tried to invite you and your wife to her birthday party….

“I know. My wife can’t stand to be around you. She feels you should have gone to the Quell instead of Peeta.

Haymitch sighed. “I don’t disagree. 

“I know there was nothing you could do. He volunteered. He couldn’t live without Katniss. Half the kids from the Seam have been staring in my window at this cake all day.

‘Yeah, Prim invited everyone in her grade and their younger brothers and sisters. 

“How many kids are coming?

“I ordered food for fifty. Will that cake feed that many?

“If you keep the pieces small.

“Can you make me another sheet cake by tomorrow? Haymitch asked. “Not decorated just frosted. That way I don’t have to give small portions. 

“Sure. That will cost half as much as this one. I normally wouldn’t charge so much but I don’t have too much chocolate left until the train comes the end of the week. I’ll throw in a week’s worth of bread for free.

“You don’t have to do that Paul. Haymitch said. It’s a fair price.

“The girl can give it away to kids in the Seam like she usually does. She’s a nice girl.

Mrs. Mellark came in from feeding the hogs. “What’s the killer doing here?

Paul said. ‘Lana….he’s a customer.

“Yeah, he’s buying a cake for a girl that should have been dead three years ago. If she had gone in the 74th Games maybe Peeta would still be alive.

“Lana, he wouldn’t have lived the year he did. The baker said.

“Get out of our store.” She yelled.

Haymitch took the box and the baker said. “I’ll drop the other cake off at your house tomorrow morning.

 

“Thank you. Haymitch walked in the house and saw Calla and Prim were already starting to prepare the food for tomorrow.

“Ladies, I have the cake.

Calla came out to get it. “That’s never going to fit in the refrigerator.

“I have a second one coming tomorrow.

“A second one? Calla asked. “I think that’s too extravagant.

“It’s not for her.” Haymitch said. “It’s so her guests can have their fill. Mellark is going to bring it over tomorrow.

Calla smiled. ‘Oh good. Is he going to come?

‘No. He’s going to deliver the cake in the morning. So what time are people coming tomorrow?

“Mid-afternoon. Dinner and cake have to be done by six so people have time to get home before curfew. 

“Okay, so I’ll be back from the Hob by five thirty when you serve the cake.

“You’re not staying? Calla asked. “Won’t that look odd?

He sighed. “Calla, you can’t expect me to spend time with teenagers I might have to….take away in a few weeks.

Calla frowned. “I’m sorry…..You’re right. 

He opened a bottle. “No. You’re right. Thread is already suspicious of us. We’ll have to “get engaged” soon. I’ll stay here but I won’t be sociable.

“Haymitch, I told you we can get married whenever you want.

“Calla, I don’t want to force you into a marriage but it might come to that. I’d like to wait until Prim is past reaping age but…we’ll have to get engaged after the Games this year. 

“That’s fine. Calla said crisply. “Like I said whatever you say.”

He handed her a small pouch. “Here. Can you wrap this up and give it to Prim?

She opened it and saw a beautiful emerald pendant. “Haymitch, you can’t give this to her. It must have cost a fortune.

‘It didn’t cost that much. He said. “Effie used to tell me girls in the Capitol get jewelry when they turn fifteen.

“Prim’s not from the Capitol. There is no place she could wear it without showing off.

“I know, I just thought she could wear it for the party. Word would get out and if Thread heard I was buying her expensive gifts….when we get engaged it will all seem more believable.

“Oh? Well….that does make sense but don’t really give it to her. 

“Calla, I don’t have any use for it.

“Did you order it last year in the Capitol? Calla asked.

“No. before that.

“Before that?? You couldn’t have bought it during the Quarter Quell.

“I did but not the third Quell. The Second.

“What? Calla asked confused. 

“I bought it for my mother. Her birthday was also in May. I ordered it before I left the Capitol and it came the day after….she died. No one has ever worn it.

“Haymitch, that’s a family heirloom. 

“Calla, it’s been in my basement for twenty-seven years. I told my mother it was coming and she was so excited. She was already planning to pass it down to her grandchildren. Prim is as close as that’s going to get.

Calla was constantly surprised by the man she shared her life with. He would spend months depressed, most of the day drunk but then he would do or say something so caring she would forget their relationship wasn’t real. “I’ll wrap it for you but you have to give it to her before the party and explain where you got it.

“No Calla….just tell her I ordered it a few weeks ago.

“No. Prim will tell her friends it was a gift for your mother and then Thread will have to believe we’re a family.

He nodded. “All right. I’ll do what you say.

“That’s good practice for when we get married.

He rolled his eyes. “Isn’t the wife supposed to obey the husband?

“I am obeying you. I’m wrapping the gift. Calla said sweetly.


	2. Birthday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim wakes up the morning of her birthday and bonds with Haymitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Primrose Everdeen woke up on the morning of her fifteenth birthday. She was missing Katniss today. She missed her sister every day but her birthday was the hardest day of the year.

She could smell eggs cooking and headed down for breakfast. She went into the kitchen and said Good Morning Mom…but was stunned to see Haymitch by the stove.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Sweetheart. Madge stopped by. Her mother has a migraine and she ran out of morphling. The train doesn’t come till the end of the week. Your mother should be back in an hour.

“That’s fine. Prim said. Why are you cooking?

He laughed. “I’m hungry?? The two of you have gotten me used to regular meals.

“I didn’t think you knew how to cook.

“Prim, I lived by myself for a quarter of a century. I can cook eggs. Do you want yours fried, scrambled, boiled?

“I can make my own breakfast. Prim said.

“You can but there’s no reason to when I’m already half done so just sit down.

“Thank you.” Prim said softly.

“Hard day? He asked.

“I miss her today.

“Of course you do. Birthdays are always the worst.

“You still miss your brother? Prim asked.

“Yeah and like you and Katniss we were also the same month. Although he was six days before me. That made for an interesting fight one year. He plated the eggs and handed them to her.

“What were you fighting about?

“He turned twelve just before I turned sixteen. I was taking the tessarae for the family. He was going to sign up for all of us so I’d only have five entries in the Quell. He thought it made sense he would have four, I’d have five instead of twenty.

“I can understand that. Prim said. “With twice as many Tributes I would have wanted to do the same thing for Katniss. 

“Your sister would never have let you do that.”

“No, and her birthday was earlier in the month anyway so I couldn’t have even tried anyway.

“Well, I was lucky my brother couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He told one of his friends and word got back to me. He got halfway to the Justice Building before I caught him. I literally had to drag him back to the Seam. He was fighting me…..he was a little kid, about seven inches shorter than me. I was so mad at him.

“He just wanted to help.” Prim said.

 

“I was yelling at him all the way home. I told him if he went near the Justice Building again I’d tie him to the bed until my birthday the next week.

“That’s a tad extreme.” Prim said.

“Not when life and death is involved. Haymitch said. “He wasn’t just my little brother by the time I was sixteen….he was like my son. My father died when I was nine, Garrett was five.

“Like Katniss and me. Prim said quietly.

“Yeah. I hope I would have been as brave as she was if his name had been called. I just didn’t want to put him at risk. That wasn’t the plan.

“The plan? Prim asked.

Haymitch shrugged. “When the Quell was announced my mother was…..worried about me. She made some suggestions all of which I rejected.

“Such as?

“That I refuse to take Tessarae that year and we make do on the money she made washing clothes. We barely managed that way until I was twelve so I knew that wasn’t a real option. Then she suggested…..she get a boyfriend among the Peacekeepers.

Prim blushed.

‘You can imagine how I felt about that. My father was no prize, an abusive drunk but at least she loved him at one point. I couldn’t let my mother sell herself….

“I understand.” Prim said. 

Haymitch winced. He could only imagine how often Prim had to deal with people’s gossip. Maybe that’s why Calla said she would marry him. He didn’t want to make her feel she owed him “wifely” duties or put Prim at further risk for Reaping. That’s why he kept this casual “living together” arrangement 

Prim frowned. She didn’t want him to stop talking. He so rarely confided anything. “What else did your mother suggest?

“Oh, well when I vetoed that idea she suggested that Garrett take the Tessarae for all of us for that one year. I refused. Then she suggested that Garrett take it for himself, I take it for myself and no one take it for her. 

Prim smiled. “That wasn’t going to go over well.”

“No, so we crossed our fingers and hoped for the best. “It didn’t work out for the best but….

“You came home. That’s all that mattered to them.

Haymitch nodded. “You’re right. He stood up and went to the living room to get the box that Calla wrapped for him. He handed it to Prim. “Happy Birthday. Open it now, I want you to wear it at the party.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to…. She saw the emerald necklace and said. “Haymitch it’s too much..I can’t…

He sighed. “You’re fifteen, that’s a big deal in the Capitol. I know it’s going to appear a little obnoxious here but…I’m sure Peacekeeper Thread will stop by when he sees fifty teenagers descend on the Victor’s Village. You need to have an expensive gift from me.

Prim nodded. “Okay, but you can have it back after today.

“Prim, I don’t want it back. I bought it a long time ago.

Prim asked. “For Effie?”

“No..not Effie. I threw away everything I ever bought for Effie after Snow…..after she died in that sudden snowstorm. He corrected. He didn't think his house was bugged but a few weeks before Reaping he was always cautious. " I bought it for my mother. I ordered it before I left the Capitol and it came the day after she died. I just couldn’t part with it.

“Haymitch, that makes it a family heirloom. I really can’t…

“Prim, you’re as stubborn as your mother. I had this argument with her last night. She wrapped it up so she decided I was right. Just take it. If you don’t like it I’m going to the Capitol next month I can..

“Don’t you dare say you’ll get me another gift. Prim snapped. “I just…..…this means a lot to you…and you’ve given up so much already to take care of us….. Prim started to cry.

He stroked her hair. “Don’t cry. Your mother is nowhere to be found and I’m useless.

She smiled. “You’re not useless. I don’t know where we’d be without you.

He didn’t say anything but picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. He mumbled “I’m going to go hide my liquor. House full of teenagers will rob me blind.”

She laughed. “Haymitch, my friends come over all the time and you don’t worry.

“I trust the girls. Today there are going to be boys. They want my liquor.


	3. 77th Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reaping day and Prim discusses Haymitch's intentions towards her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

It was the morning of the 77th Reaping.

Calla has pressed a suit for Haymitch and set out a yellow dress for Prim, she left her hair down and loose. Haymitch had insisted no reminders of Katniss on Reaping Day..

He had gotten very drunk last night. Threw up three times in his bedroom. In the old days he would have just put the new suit on without bathing but Calla would shove him under the shower so it served no purpose.

When he came down Calla handed him a mug of coffee. Prim was ignoring breakfast and drinking coffee.

“Are you hung over too? Haymitch asked.

‘Of course not.”

“Then eat something.”

Prim shook her head. “I’m too nervous.

He looked at Calla and said. “Toast and eggs for her.

“Haymitch I can’t….

“Prim….they don’t pick the names until two. I won’t have you getting light headed and passing out.

“I’ve skipped meals before Haymitch. Prim said.

“Not in the last three years. “When you’re used to a full belly your body rebels faster. The last thing I need is you drawing attention to yourself either looking sick or fainting.

“What about vomiting? Prim asked. “Won’t that draw attention?

He sighed. “Don’t argue with me. Not today.

Prim dropped her head embarrassed. “I’m sorry.

Calla made breakfast and the three of them ate in silence.

The first siren went off calling the kids to head to the square to begin sign in... Prim stood up and tapped Haymitch on the shoulder. “Are you going to walk me?

He didn’t want to but he knew it was hard enough for Calla to show up in the square. He nodded and asked Calla to bring his bag when she came later.

They left the house and Prim said. “So….Mom said you’re getting engaged when you get back from the Capitol.

He sighed. “Yeah… Two years is too long for just living together at our age. I can probably stretch the engagement until you’re eighteen.

Prim shrugged. “Why don’t you just have a toasting when you get back?

“Whoa, whoa, Kid. Your mother doesn’t want to marry me.

Prim glared at him. “Maybe you don‘t want to marry her. Can we talk?

He looked around. “We can talk for the next quarter mile. Once other people show up….hush.

“After my last reaping….are you going to “break up” with Mom?

He had given it a lot more thought than he wanted to admit. ‘Not unless she wants to “break up.” I’m content to keep this until death do us part.

“That’s what I thought.” Prim said. “So if it’s not temporary, why not make it permanent?

“It’s not that simple. He said.

“Yes, it is.

He frowned. “Prim….you’re a young woman.. You’re old enough to understand certain things.

“I think so.” She said.

“If I marry your mother she’ll feel compelled to sleep with me. That can’t happen.

“Are you impotent? Prim asked.

He started to choke. “No….I’m also not sterile. She young enough for that to be a problem.

“Haymitch….I don’t want to discuss your sex life.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Neither do I.

“If you’re not attracted to her, please tell her it’s just a marriage of convenience, don’t lead her on.

“Prim…..I can’t lead her on because she doesn’t have feelings…

“She does Haymitch. It might not be head over heels in love but…She cares about you. Just like you care about us.

“Fine, we’re friends, even good friends but…I can’t have a real marriage.

“What’s the worst that could happen?

He shook his head to clear it. ‘A lot. I have enough trouble with you…..I can’t have a little Abernathy.

‘I am not trouble.” Prim said indignantly.

He laughed. “You almost miss curfew because you’re feeding the Hawthornes. You go to the Hob when I‘m out of town and have expressly forbidden it.

“I don‘t think you ever said the words expressly forbidden.

“Then let me be clear. I am expressly forbidding it while I‘m in the Capitol. 

“All right, I’m a little trouble.” Prim admitted.. “Still, Mom wants to be your wife and I…approve.

“I don’t need your permission Kid.

“No, but you have my blessing.”

He wished that didn’t mean so much to him. They were getting closer to town. They stopped talking about marriage and kept to safe topics such as the weather.

He walked her to the sign up line and was about to turn to leave when Prim gave him a hug.

He kissed her on the forehead reflexively and headed over to the Mayor’s Office to wait for this year’s Escort.

When the Reaping began promptly at two he was relieved that the name was not Primrose Everdeen. As long as it wasn’t her he could deal with anyone else.


	4. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch returns from the 77th Games and gets engaged. Not everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Returning from the 77th Games. Haymitch offered his condolences to the families of the dead tributes. Calla and Prim were at the train station waiting for him to finish.

As soon as the families left Calla and Prim hugged him.

“Welcome home. Calla said.

“I need a drink.”

“We don’t have anything at home. Calla said. “You took it all to the Capitol.

“Nothing? He asked. ‘Prim, you didn’t even get me one…

“I’m forbidden to go to the Hob when you’re in the Capitol.

His shoulders slumped. “Are you telling me you obeyed me?

“I didn’t go either. Calla said. I need some herbs for medicine. 

“All right. “Let’s stop there on the way home.. Oh by the way. He took a box out of his shirt pocket. 

Calla looked at the box. “Oh..is that…..

He nodded. “Yes…if you still want…..

“I think it’s best…. Calla said.

“So do I.

She opened the box and saw a small, tasteful pearl ring. 

“I was going to get a diamond He said. ….I should have but I remember you said you had to sell your grandmother’s pearl ring.

“What pearl ring? Prim asked.

Calla was surprised She had mentioned it to him last year when he brought pearl earrings for her and Prim back from the Capitol. “Oh….one time when Katniss was a baby the mines shut down and your father traded it with a Peacekeeper for a month’s wages. “It’s beautiful. “Will you put it on me?

Haymitch nodded and whispered. “Last chance to back out. I’m going to put on the show if you’re sure.

Calla whispered back. “I’m sure.”

He looked at Prim. “Get ready to make noise Kid and attract attention. They moved to the edge of the platform in full sight of everyone. He got down on one knee and held out the ring box. 

Calla pretended to gasp and Prim squealed. People started staring at them and whispering. He slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss in the square. He knew the news would be all over the District by curfew. They stopped off at the Hob and bought Calla’s herbs and his liquor. By the time they walked back to the Victor’s Village Gale was waiting at their front door.

Haymitch sighed. “Oh joy.” He walked up to Gale and said. “Be quiet until we get inside. Peacekeepers patrol near the Victors Village.

Calla opened the door and they all stepped inside.

“Is it true? Gale asked. “Are you really going to marry him?

“Yes.” Calla said.

“Do you think Katniss would want that?

Calla’s face turned to stone. “I think Katniss is dead, and she would want me and Prim to have a good life.”

“I just wanted to tell you I don’t want any of his charity. My family doesn’t need anything from him.

“That’s good.” Haymitch said because I’ve never given you a damn thing.

“They get their money from you.”

“Prim gets money from her goat. Calla makes money as an apothecary. I’ve provided the roof over their head. That’s the extent of it.

Gale shook his head. “I don’t want anything to do with Abernathys. It’s dangerous for my family’s health. Have you even thought about the target you’re putting on Prim?

Haymitch glared at him. ‘No, Kid I haven’t spent every waking moment since the 75th Games trying to think of a better way to do things. This is the best I can…

 

Calla interrupted. “Gale, I can never repay you for everything you’ve done for my family. I understand you might not agree with my decision but you have to respect it. 

“He’s a drunk. I understand why you let him take care of you. I don’t understand how you can stand to be his wife. Is he going to adopt Prim next? 

Prim folded her arms. “Gale…you’re out of line.

Haymitch sighed. “Thank you for offering your congratulations. There’s about an hour before curfew, you probably want to head home. 

“Goodbye Prim…..Calla. Gale said and stormed out.

“He’s so stubborn. Prim said. “I hope he changes his mind.

Calla hugged her daughter. “Just bring stuff to Hazelle while he’s at work. No Sunday deliveries.


	5. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Haymitch and Calla's wedding day and it's the groom who is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch woke up early on the morning of his wedding day. He thought about calling it off but that would humiliate Calla and he had a feeling the ghosts of Katniss and Peeta would haunt him forever if he did that. He walked downstairs and heard Prim and Calla talking .

Prim was working on an intricate braid in her mother’s hair.

“I have to go to the florist and pick up the bouquets. Prim said.

“I can do that. Haymitch said.

‘You have to get ready too.’ Prim said.

“Prim, I’m a man. Pants, shirt, shoes, I’m done.

Both women were staring at him. Prim said. “You have an appointment at the barber to get your hair cut at 11.

“Why do I have to go to the barber and you can do your hair at home? Haymitch asked.

“Because we know what we’re doing. Calla said.

“Fair enough. I can still get the flowers.

Calla and Prim exchanged glances trying to decide if it was too much responsibility for him. Calla finally said. “I told them no roses. They kept insisting a wedding bouquet should have roses. I couldn’t tell them why I didn’t want any but…..

“I got it….no roses. What color are they?

“Prim’s are pink carnations and mine are white carnations and hydrangea

‘Hydrangea? Haymitch asked.

“Blue flowers. Prim said to match her dress.

“Why are you wearing blue? Aren’t brides supposed to wear white?

“It’s a second wedding. Calla said. 

“What color am I wearing?

Calla laughed. “Blue, so we’ll match.”

‘I think I should get the flowers. Prim said.

“I can do it.” Haymitch said indignantly. “What about the cake?

“Rory is going to pick it up when we’re at the Justice Building. Prim said.

‘Rory Hawthorne? Haymitch asked.

“Yes.

I didn’t think Gale or his family were coming. He’s certainly made his feelings known.

“They aren’t but Rory offered to help us out. Prim said. “He knows we don’t want to make Mr. Mellark deliver it to the Victor’s Village and…..

Haymitch smiled. “He offered? Is he going to be your date for the toasting?

Prim blushed and Calla said.

“She’s only fifteen Haymitch. Calla said. “She’s too young.”

Haymitch had been dating at fifteen and so did most of the girls from the Seam. In town they tended to wait until sixteen. He would personally prefer Prim not to date anyone until after her last Reaping but eighteen was an unreasonable request especially since he wasn’t even her stepfather yet. He shook his head. Stepfather was not a title he ever imagined for himself.

“What time does Beetee’s train come in? Calla asked.

“Noon. I’ll pick him up since I’ll be in town at the barber.”

“I don’t know why he didn’t come yesterday. Calla said.

Haymitch sighed. “Calla, we were never really close…it’s just there’s no one here in Twelve to be a Best Man. If Chaff were still alive….. He frowned. “He doesn’t want to make you ladies uncomfortable since he won the Quell and Katniss….died.

“He didn’t kill her. Prim said. We don’t blame him.

“We don’t. Calla said firmly.

“I know but…..it was hard enough to get him to come for the wedding. I can’t ask him to have to stay overnight.

“Isn’t he coming to the toasting? Calla asked.

“Just for pictures then he’s going back on the afternoon train.

Calla’s mouth fell open. “How long is the train ride from 3?

“Almost a day.

“He traveled a day and then he’s going to turn right around? “That’s terrible. Why doesn’t he stay in the guest room? Calla asked.

“Because the guest room is your room. Haymitch said. “Where would you sleep?

“I had a wild idea I’d sleep with my husband.

Haymitch was shocked. “Calla……I sleep with a knife. You can’t sleep with me.

 

Calla turned to her daughter. “Prim, maybe you could go to the florist?

“Sure. I won’t be long though, we have to finish your hair.

Calla waited until Prim left and asked. “Haymitch do you want to marry me?

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.

Calla shook her head. “No. I’m not talking about the performance we put on for everyone. I’m not talking about any obligation you made to Katniss. I mean…do you like me at all?

He answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Do you find me attractive?

“Calla…

“It’s all right if you don’t. I just want to know.

“Calla, you’re a beautiful woman. It’s just really important to me that you don’t think you have “wifely” duties to perform because I pay bills.

“Haymitch, I know the difference between you and being a Peacekeeper whore.

 

He shook his head. “Calla…that’s what I’m talking about. I consider us friends.

She smiled. “Me too, I like you. I didn’t always. When Katniss died I only came here because I didn’t know how I could take care of Prim.

“I know that…that’s why…..

Calla sighed. “Shut up. You’re a kind, decent man underneath all the booze and they are few and far between in this world. I’m not going to say I’m attracted to you when you’re passed out drunk or that I’m madly in love with you but….I want this marriage to be real. I mean you said this wasn’t just until Prim was grown. You said you wanted me to stay permanently. That’s why I agreed to marry you.

He frowned. “I do want you to stay Calla. I wish I didn’t. I wish I could tell you I was counting out the days until my prison sentence was over. It’s selfish because anyone who gets close to me winds up dead by the hands of the Capitol. I don’t want that for you and Prim. 

“Haymitch that was a long time ago.

“Calla it feels like yesterday. I’m not just talking about my family. I thought Katniss and Peeta would be safe. They were Victors, what could the government do to them? ….Kill their families, destroy their lives but not take them. I thought I would have them forever. They were my Victors and….in just a year I lost them too.

“Haymitch….

“I wasn’t going to get attached to the two of you. He said seriously “That was my plan. 

Calla laughed. “How is that working out for you?

“Not good. I worry about that kid every minute she’s out of the house. When you’re gone taking care of the sick my house feels empty. When I came back from the Capitol this year I knew you’d be waiting at the train station for me. You feel like family.

“We are Haymitch. Calla said. “That’s why I think we should at least be open to a real marriage, the possibility of sex.

Haymitch was stunned. “Calla, I don’t know…I haven’t been with anyone in over two years.

“I have you beat. I haven’t been with anyone in seven years. 

“Yeah, but that was your husband. 

“You’re going to be my husband in about four hours.”

He laughed. “Okay, but it’s not the same. I’m not twenty-two.

“Neither am I. Calla said. 

“I have a lot of faults.” Haymitch said. “You may not have noticed but I have a drinking problem. 

Calla shrugged. “I almost let depression destroy my children. Nobody is perfect. I want us to have a real relationship. If it doesn’t work, then we can stay friends but at least we tried.

He nodded. Today was his wedding day and for better or for worse he was going to go through with it.


End file.
